One Fun Summer
by hyper.hamster.14
Summary: Demi/Selena femslash. For lack of a better title, and a horrible summary, but hopefully the story is better!Demi, Selena, the Camp Rock cast and others realize who they love and have fun in this story full of fluff. That sounds really cheesy.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving and Waiting

**A/N: **Hey! Umm ok, so this is my first story..ever. I'm really nervous about posting it...please please please review and tell me what you think. Hmm, ok so this story is 100% fluff type stuff, I don't really know how to write anything else lol. So umm I apologize if this is really bad and stuff :P. Thanks for reading! Oh, and sorry for any mistakes, if there are any that really bug you just PM me or leave a review and I'll try and fix them.

**A/N 2:** Oh yea, I almost forgot...I wanna dedicate this story to . Thank you so much for all of your help with this story! I wouldn't even be posting it if it weren't for you! Everyone should go read Just Friends, it's amazing! =D

Chapter 1: Waiting

**Selena's POV:**

So right now, it's 6:47pm and I am going insane waiting for Demi to get here. I know that I should be doing something else because she isn't supposed to get here until like sometime after 9….tomorrow. I'm lying in my bed staring at all of the pictures on my wall, almost all of them of Demi and me. I jump slightly because my phone is ringing; it's the song Demi wrote for me so I know it's her. I open my phone to find that it's a text. _Hey Sel! I can't wait to see you! A month is WAY too long!! I have a surprise for you!!!! Love ya! 3 Demi xoxo._

So now I'm so excited I can't stand it! I love surprises. Plus something about the way Dem ended that message makes me feel giddy. This is a little confusing to me because she is my best friend and best friends say they love each other all the time…especially us! Maybe it's the fact that she put xoxo, instead of just xx like most friends do. All of these scary, confusing thoughts are giving me a headache so I think I'm going to take a walk.

Getting up off of my bed I pull on my favorite Converse, the ones that Demi sent to me with the sweetest letter ever, and head downstairs. I yell into the kitchen where my mom is that I'm going for a walk before going outside and heading down the driveway.

I walk about 100 yards from the house before realizing that I don't have my Zune with me. Turning around I walk back towards the house deciding to check the mail on my way in. I get to the mailbox and have the door open when I hear something too large to be a common animal rustle the bushes to my right. So I close the door and walk around the edge of the bushes. I'm surprised by the bright flash that goes off. Then I do a double take not quite believing my eyes.

**Demi's POV:**

I am so excited right now it is actually annoying the people around me! See today is the first day that I am going to get to see Selena in over a month. She thinks I won't be there until sometime after 9 tomorrow night, but I'm going to surprise her by getting there around 7 tonight. Right now I am sitting on a plane with Meaghan and Alyson. We are on our way home for the weekend and I think I'm starting to annoy them but I can't help it!

It's like 3am now and we are all starting to feel the exhaustion of getting up at 7 this…well technically yesterday morning. I put my head on Alyson's shoulder and she wraps her arm around mine while Meaghan puts her head on my lap and stretches out across the two of us. Alyson puts her head on mine and the three of us go to sleep.

**~Demi's Dream~**

_I have to find Selena! FAST!!!_ That is the only thought running through my head as I currently am running down the beach. I have no idea why, and I actually really don't know where I am yet. Deciding that it's pointless to just run without any sense of direction I stop. I pull out my phone and open my messages. The most recent is one from Sel. _Dem? I need u…I know its 3 something in the morning but it's important…can u meet me? If u come u know where to find me. Love always Sel xxx 3._

So now I know it's really important. I also know why I was running and exactly where I need to go. So I take off running again, and I realize several things then: I'm wearing a dress, I have no shoes, it's pouring rain, and I need to know the time. While I'm running I pull out my phone and see that it's now almost 5 in the morning! What if she left? What if she thought I wasn't coming? Maybe Sel got tired of waiting for me in the rain and went home!! With these thoughts giving me extra motivation I pick up my pace.

I'm closer now; I really hope she's still there. The rain is pouring so hard that I can't see more than five feet in front of me at a time. OOH!! I see the palm trees that are on the edge of our alcove.

I crash around the corner of the palm trees, and then I see her. Selena's sitting over there with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them, and she has her head on her knees. I doubt that she'll be able to hear me over the wind and the rain but I yell out her name anyway. She looks up, and when she realizes it's me, she stands up.

I run the next 15 feet or so over to where she is and as soon as I'm within arms length I feel her small frame crash into me. Sel is shivering and her skin is cold to the touch. She must have been out here even before she texted me. I can tell Selena is crying by the warm tears mixing with the cold rain on my neck. She pulls back and looks me straight in the eyes and right then I don't even need her to tell me what's wrong. I can see the pain and hurt and a small flash of anger in them. It was her, now ex, boyfriend, I don't know what he did, but he better hope it wasn't something that will make him wish I don't know where to find him.

I lean forward and kiss her forehead and then she opens her mouth to say something but instead Dallas's voice comes out. "Dem, Dem, DEMI! Come on Sweetie, it's time to get up! We're landing soon."

**~End Dream~**

I'm woken up five hours later by my older sister Dallas who was nice enough to come with me on filming so Mom wouldn't and she could help Madison with her show. Dallas tells the three of us that we are landing any minute now. We all sit up and get our seatbelts buckled for landing.

I stand up once the plane lands and step out into the bright morning sunlight. We all walk over to the limo that is waiting there for us and step inside all leaning up against each other and going back to sleep for the ten hour car ride that we have left. We only sleep for about another five hours then spend the rest of the time talking, laughing, and goofing off. Its 6 now and we just got to our stop.

Getting out of the car Alyson pulls me into a bone crushing hug telling me that she will see me when we go back next Monday. We pull out of the hug only for me to then be pulled into another tight embrace, this time by Meaghan. I tell both of them that I'll see them next Monday and kiss each of them on the cheek before stepping into the car that will take me to Selena's house. I text her at just after 6:45pm and then I wait. Getting my camera out of my coat pocket I sit down.

**Alyson's POV:**

I don't think I've ever been this…comfortable while sleeping on a plane before. Demi was so hyper and excited earlier it was starting to get annoying, I'm a little glad she is asleep right now. Don't get me wrong, I love Demi, she's one of my best friends.

**~Flashback~**

I'm laying in my bed sound asleep and very comfortable snuggled up in my covers and pillows, and it's almost 7 in the morning. This is about the time I find out that Demi is super excited, therefore she is super hyper. I mean, I know she's all hyper and giddy and stuff because she gets to see Selena soon and we all know that the two are in love with each other, they just don't know it yet. So where was I…oh yea, Demi decides that she wants to wake me up without waiting for my alarm. So she opens the door and runs into my room pouncing on me. I attempt to go back to sleep by rolling—as best as I can with her on top of me—over and burying my face in my pillow. Of course this doesn't work as Demi decides to tickle me while I'm pinned under her until I give up and shove her off of me agreeing to get up. I walk towards the bathroom when Demi calls my attention and I turn around only to have a wad of my clothes thrown in my face. When I walk back into my room I see that she isn't in there anymore so I'm a little confused. I walk out into the parking lot when Dem comes around the corner and yells 'CATCH ME!' before launching herself into my arms—I've gotten so used to her doing this when she's hyper that I can catch her now. We walk—ok, so I walk while Demi links our arms and skips—across the parking lot to where Meaghan is standing. We stand waiting for the Jonas' to get here so we can say bye and Demi begins to jump up and down and sing totally random songs—including "I'm a Little Teapot" and "The Alphabet Song". When the guys get there she goes and hugs all of them before rambling off all the reasons why she is going to miss them so badly over the week and a half period. In the car she sang as loudly as she could to every song on the radio while dancing as best she could in the small space. When we got on the plane Meaghan sat in the window seat and I sat in the middle while Demi sat behind us so she could do what she's doing now. That happens to be putting her head on my right shoulder and whispering in my ear 'I'm over here!' then going to my left shoulder and whispering 'OOP, now I'm over here!' then switching back and forth. Then after about 3 minutes of that she catapulted herself over the seat and starting using a noisemaker—I have no idea where she got it from—to cause it to roll out and hit me in the cheek repeatedly. After about 5 minutes of that she decides to just poke my cheek every 10 seconds. After she does that for awhile I turn my head and bite her finger when she goes to poke me again and she gets this shocked look on her face before just putting her head on my shoulder and whispering 'I love you Aly'. This girl is strange…but I love her too. 'Love you too Dem' I whisper back.

**~Current time~**

Anyway back to being comfortable. I have two of my best friends snuggled up to me the best we can be while sitting on a plane. Demi is asleep with her head on my shoulder and her arm wrapped tightly around my waist while Meaghan is laying in our laps with one of each of our hands clasped tightly in hers. I have my arm wrapped around Demi and my other hand is occupied with another so I can't do anything else but sleep.

Dallas, Demi's older sister, just woke us up to tell us we are landing; I guess I slept longer than I thought. We get off the plane and into the limo where we all snuggle back up together and go to sleep again. Several hours later we are awake, laughing, talking, and goofing around as usual. We get to our destination that we are all getting in our separate cars to go our separate ways at around 6pm.

As soon as we get out of the car I pull Demi into a tight hug and tell her I'll see her next Monday. While Meaghan and Demi hug, I give Dallas a hug and tell her thanks for being such a cool 'sister' to all of us this past month. Demi kisses Meaghan and me on the cheek before getting into her car and driving off, while we watch.

Once we can't see her anymore we turn to each other and wordlessly pull into a hug. Since we started filming Camp Rock last year Meaghan has become one of my best friends. After promising to call and saying we will see each other Monday we go our separate ways. I watch Meaghan get into her car looking sad, and feeling sad myself. After she disappears into the distance I turn around and get into my car. I sit down without looking, not expecting anyone to be there, a mistake on my part because I wind up sitting on someone's lap.

**Meaghan's POV:**

Most people would be completely uncomfortable trying to sleep on a plane, but not me! You see I have the two best pillows in the world right now. At the moment I'm curled up on Demi and Alyson's laps, holding their hands as a type of reassurance, I'm kind of scared of flying and they both know that so they gladly offer up the comfort as simple as it may be at the moment.

Demi snuggled up to Alyson someway or another just a minute ago and we are all dozing off now.

**~Meaghan's Dream~**

I'm lounging on the shore of a small lake, and the sun is just beginning to set. Looking ahead over the water I realize that I'm on set of Camp Rock. I smile happily and then it turns into a full blown grin as I realize who is settled in around me. On my right side is Nick, with Joe next to him, and Kevin next to Joe. On my left is Aly with Demi right next to her. All of my closest friends, all lounging on the beach watching the sunset with me. The light breeze blows my hair into my face and I go to reach up and brush it aside when I realize that my hand is occupied by another one. I look down and see that my fingers are intertwined with Alyson's. For some reason that is unknown to me this makes me happier than I've been all day. I'm getting really tired so I let my head drop onto Nick's bare chest, and then I realize what would happen if a picture was taken and the rumors that would spread so I roll my head to the shoulder on my left side, and close my eyes. I sigh in contentment before I hear Demi gasp. My eyes snap open quickly, me and my nerves, and look over at her. She is pointing out over the lake and I look out to see the most beautiful sunset I have ever seen. Almost as if he could read my mind, Joe pulls out his camera from who knows where seeing as we are all in our swimsuits, and snaps a couple pictures of the sunset. He always has that Polaroid with him, ever since we started filming last year he's been taking pictures of anything and everything. Kevin tells us all to get closer together so we can take a picture, and we all oblige easily. Joe reaches out as far as he can and takes the picture of us all piled together. Then we all fall back into our original positions and I'm not sure about everyone else, but I fell asleep.

**~End Dream~**

Now I'm being woken up by Dallas, the coolest chaperon I've ever had, telling us we will be landing soon. I just realized that my dream was more of a memory cos almost the exact same thing happened this past weekend. After we get off the plane and into the car we just snuggle back together and return to our peaceful slumbers.

We sleep for about five hours or so then spend the rest of the time goofing off and talking. So I should probably mention something kind of important about my life. When we started filming Camp Rock, I met my best friends in the entire world. Before then I really didn't see much of anyone other than my sister, and she moved out last year when she got engaged. The reason I don't really want to go home for the weekend is that my parents fight…a lot. When I'm with my friends though, I can almost completely forget about the fighting.

Well we just pulled up to our drop-off point. Getting out of the car first I give Dallas a hug and tell her thanks for being so great while we were there. She gives me this picture telling me that she thought I might like it. It's of Dem, Aly, and me while we were sleeping on the plane.

I turn around to see that Demi and Alyson are pulling away so I don't miss a beat and pull Demi into a hug. She kisses each of us on the cheek and then gets in her car. Alyson and me hug tightly, and linger a little bit before I turn around getting into the car. I'm dreading seeing my parents in there to pick me up. I open the door and step in only to be greeted by a much more welcome sight.

**End Note: **Ok, so that's it for chapter 1. There is a chapter 2 that is mostly written, but I'm not going to post it until I find out if people like this and think i should continue. So please leave a review...it'll make me very happy!! :P


	2. Chapter 2: Reunions and Surprises

**A/N: **Ok so I got WAY more reviews for this than I expected to and I want to say THANK YOU to everyone who left me a review! You all rock!!! So here is chapter 2 and it's not been edited or anything so I'll probably end up reposting this as an edited and fixed version later but I feel bad for leaving this hanging for so long. =D

**A/N 2:** I don't think I posted this in the last chapter or the summary but this is going to be fem-slash so if you don't like that then I suggest you quit reading right now!

**Disclaimer:** I don't remember if I put this on chapter one or not but here it is: Nothing is mine!! Except my best friend and my boyfriend! Haha :P

Chapter 2: Surprises

**Selena's POV:**

Standing about 10 feet away from me is my best friend, holding a camera and laughing really hard. She is still looking at the display on the camera when I squeal "DEMI!!!" and launch myself into her arms. With my arms around her neck and hers around my waist we stumble backwards a couple feet before just falling over completely. We just continue hugging while lying on the ground with me on top of her, by the way have I mentioned we are laughing incredibly hard! I pull back slightly when I hear Dem mumble something into my neck but I can't understand her. "What did you say?" I ask her.

"I said I've missed you SO much!" She replies with tears in her eyes.

I start to cry too as I say "Dem, you have no idea how badly I have missed you!"

I prop myself up on my elbows looking down into her eyes as she says "Well if it's anywhere near as much as I've missed you, I have a pretty good idea."

I smile before leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. Then I roll off of her and the two of us stand up walking into the house.

"MOM!!!" I yell as soon as we get inside. She comes around the corner before getting a big grin on her face and hugging Demi tightly. They pull away and Demi grabs my hand in hers before leading me up the stairs to my room. We collapse onto my bed and pull each other close before starting our meaningless chatter that caries on well into the night before we both fall asleep. We both were getting really tired so we got up and changed into some pajamas, then we got back into the bed under the covers. We say goodnight and I go to roll over onto my side with my back facing Dem, you know to give her some space seeing as how I've been crowding her all evening, but that doesn't work so well.

You see I get about half way there before Demi says "Umm, what are you doing?! I haven't been able to cuddle with you while we sleep for longer than a month!!" So I just smile and turn back around putting my head on her chest and wrapping my arm across her stomach while she wraps me in a hug. This is going to be the best sleep I've gotten since she left, I can already tell.

**Demi's POV:**

So I've been sitting here waiting for Selena to come out of the house for about 15 minutes now. I know that she has to go somewhere sometime soon; she never was able to stay in the house for very long.

OOH! There she is. Sel just walked out of the house and is on her way down the road to go for a walk so I stand up to head into the house and wait in her room to surprise her. I dropped my camera so I stoop back down to pick it up when I see Selena heading back, so I dive down into the bushes. I just happened to be sitting back up and seeing if my camera worked when Sel decided to check the mail which is right next to the bushes I'm in, so she heard me.

As she walks around the corner I snap a picture of her shocked face at seeing me. I'm looking at the picture on the display when I hear Sel squeal my name and the next thing I know she's launched herself into my arms. Out of habit her arms go around my neck and mine go around her waist. We stumble backwards for a couple feet before we just fall over. Sel lands on top of me while I land on my back. We just lay there hugging and laughing for a little bit before I say "I've missed you SO much!"

She can't understand me though seeing as how my face is buried in her neck. She asks me what I said so I pull my head back as best as I can and repeat myself…and now I'm starting to cry! She tells me that I have no idea how bad she's missed me but if it's anywhere near as much as I've missed her I have a pretty good idea. Apparently I said this out loud. She's crying too as she's propped up on her elbows and we stare into each other's eyes.

Suddenly I have this strange feeling in my stomach, and then I wonder what it would be like to kiss her. I'm snapped out of my weird thoughts as Sel leans down and kisses my cheek then rolls off of me. We link our arms and walk into the house. Selena calls Mom and she comes around the corner wrapping me in a huge hug.

After we pull out of the hug and I grab Selena's hand and lead her up to her room. We climb into her bed and snuggle up to each other and talk for the next couple hours. Then we change into some PJs and get back into the bed.

Sel starts to roll over so her back is facing me, but I will have none of that! I stop her and ask incredulously what she thinks she is doing. I haven't gotten good nights sleep since I left and I think it's because she hasn't been there to snuggle with me. I tell her this, and her eyes light up before she snuggles up to me with her head on my chest while I wrap her in a hug.

We are both almost completely asleep when I hear "Dem?" in a whisper so soft I almost didn't catch it.

"Yea Sel?" I answer. "I love you." she says. I can hear the smile on her face.

"I love you too, Sel. Promise me something?" I ask.

"Anything." she says.

"Promise me that will never change."

She sits up and looks me dead in the eye before saying "Demi Lovato, I love you now, I've loved you since we were seven years old, and I will love you as long as I'm still alive. Nothing could ever change that. This past month has been horrible not getting to see you everyday. Don't ever think that I don't love you or that I'm going to stop loving you." Somewhere in the middle of her speech I started to cry and when she finished I flung my arms around her neck. She could tell I was having a moment of insecurity and she fixed it just as easily as she ever does.

"I love you too Sel. Forever. No matter what." She just hugs me tighter.

Then she pulls back, kisses my forehead and says "Now, come on let's go to sleep. We have a huge day ahead tomorrow."

"Ok" I say. We just lie back down and she pulls me to her. Snuggling back up with each other we go to sleep.

**Mandy POV: **

I went upstairs to check on the girls and make sure they were sleeping. I brought my camera with me because I want to send it to Dallas so she knows that they are safe and happy.

Don't ask me how it got started but ever since the girls first met we've been documenting it all with pictures and videos. Now granite the girls don't know about half of the videos that we have but still.

Anyway, I especially wanted to bring my camera with me when I went to check on them after they see each other for the first time in over a month, I just know that it is going to be SO cute. When I say cute, I'm talking like a cuteness overload.

I push the door open silently and step in, raising my camera up to take the picture when Selena starts to talk. So I switch it to video and record the entire conversation. Turns out I was right on my thinking of how there was going to be a cuteness overload. It has to be the cutest, sweetest thing I have seen in so long.

I wonder when the girls will realize they love each other in all the meanings of the word. We all see it except them.

**Alyson's POV:**

So I sat in the car and wound up on someone's lap. I'll give three guesses as to who it is! Need a hint? Ah screw it, I'll just tell you. IT'S TAYLOR!!! The one and only Taylor Lautner. One of my best friends in the entire world.

Anyway, when I realized that I was sitting on someone I jumped off onto the seat next to said person. That's when I figured out who it was, by the uncontrollable laughing! "TAYLOR!" I squeal flinging my arms around his neck. He laughs and hugs me back.

Since I started filming Camp Rock 2 and Taylor was doing publicity for Twilight we hadn't gotten to see each other in several months. We joke around and mess with each other for the rest of the ride back to my house.

When we pull around the corner I see my sisters standing on the steps waiting for me to get there. We pull up to the house and I jump out of the car running up to them and tackling them in a huge hug. We were all standing there hugging; I haven't seen my sisters in WAY too long for how close we are.

I mean, we have been super close for as long as I can remember. Plus, ever since we started filming Camp Rock last year and they came to visit me on location the same time that Dallas was staying with Demi and Meaghan's sister was visiting too, the four of them hit it off, so all seven of us hang out as often as possible.

Anyway I got kinda sidetracked there. So we're still just standing there hugging when Taylor comes up behind us to wait until we go inside. That's when my sisters notice he's here and pull him into the hug too. They think of him as a little brother with how much time we've spent together over the past years.

Let me just say that I hate the paparazzi so much sometimes. Apparently they decided to follow me after I got in the car. I only know this cause about a million flashes went off from the time I stepped out of the car until just now while we are walking into the house. I wonder what the headline will be for these pictures!

We go inside and sit down at the couch talking and catching up in person, phone calls and letters aren't good enough. Then we decide to watch a movie. I'll let you know how that goes, should be fun!! It is so good to be home.

**Meaghan's POV:**

Let me just tell you that when I stepped into this car, all I expected to see was empty seats with a note from my parents telling me they were too busy to come get me. So, I am extremely happy right now because I am sitting straight across from my sister. I practically jump into her arms I'm so happy to see her. We hug for a little bit longer before I pull back and ask "What are you doing here?!"

She laughs and says "I have a surprise for you!"

"WHAT?! What?! Tell me please!!" I say getting all excited.

"Well, I talked to Mom and Dad, because I know how horrible it is living there with all of the fighting and screaming and everything, plus I felt so bad for leaving you there when I moved out, soooo, YOU'RE MOVING IN WITH ME!!!! Well, if you want to anyway." Rebecca tells me.

"OH MY GOD!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!! I WOULD LOVE TO LIVE WITH YOU!!!" I scream. I know…it seems like I'm being a little bit dramatic but I'm really not. You have no clue what it's like since she left.

Anytime Mom or Dad would tell me how much they hated me, or when Dad would get drunk and start being abusive, Becca would come into my room and stay with me. She would hug me close and tell me it was going to be ok, that she loved me, and so did Sean and Zach. Then my life went all to crap when she moved out the same year that Sean did, leaving Zach and me with the parents.

"Wait, what about Zach?!" I ask her as soon as I realize there is no way I can leave him there alone.

"He's already moved in. As soon as you left for filming again I went and picked him up with all of his things and brought him home. Sean's coming home too. Actually, we're going to go pick him up from the airport later tonight."

As soon as Rebecca finishes telling me this I'm too shocked to say anything else. Sean moved out three years ago and I haven't seen him since then. We talk constantly, but it's not the same.

Life is getting so much better, it's almost like I'm dreaming. *pinch* OUCH! Ok, so it's not a dream. This is happening!!!! I have got to call Alyson and Demi as soon as I get to my home. I've never said that before. I always said house. Now, now I have a home. And now, I can't wait to see Zach and Sean!! I'm so happy!!!!

**Dallas POV:**

I'm sitting down to check my email, expecting one from Mandy telling me that the girls are being unfairly cute—unfairly cos I'm not there to see it—like they always are. It's so adorable to watch those two; they are completely clueless about their feelings towards each other. So many other people can see it, and not just all of us that know them, I was searching the internet the other day and I found this entire community of people on livejournal that have all kinds of evidence supporting why they think they love each other! It was so funny to read all of that and they are way closer than they realize as far as I'm concerned. Anyway, I just got this email from Mandy saying that as soon as Demi surprised Selena they went upstairs and didn't come down for the rest of the night but she could hear giggling the whole time. She also said that when she went to take a picture of them snuggling like they always do, she overheard a conversation that will make my heart melt. Apparently she recorded it and sent the video to me. I think I'm just gonna have to watch it!!

Oh my God! Mandy was totally right about the heart melting! That was one of the sweetest things I have ever seen!!! After seeing them do that as best friends, I can't wait to see or hear every detail about when they realize their true feelings! I kinda hope that I get to see the first kiss! It's gonna be adorable!

I'm thinking about calling Becca and seeing if she wants to hang out with Jamie and Carrie cos I know that the girls are gonna want to see each other before we go back to finish filming. Plus I wanna see them; we haven't gotten together in a really long time.


End file.
